Perils of the sea
by illusionxforce
Summary: Zaya/Zaddie story. Thanks to London, Maddie returns to s/s Tipton. She wants to surprise everyone at their prom, especially Zack, so she disguises herself. To Maddie's surprise, Zack has a girlfriend, Maya. Even though Maddie feels a bit jealous, she can't break them up. But what will happen after Maddie finally reveals herself, at their prom. And after that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Give or take a Million

(_Okay people lets do this quickly, this is my first story, I hope you like it! This chapter only includes Maddie and London but I assure you, every main character will be included. And yes. This is a Zaddie story.)_

* * *

At the Tipton, Boston.

"That will be 10 dollars and fifty cents, please" Maddie smiled to the 10-year-old boy who just purchased way too many gum balls. _That is going to be nasty_, She thought.

"Thank you, I'm learning to blow gum!" Said the little boy, making Maddie smile.

"Good luck with that, here's your change, 4 dollars and fifty cents."

"Bye candy girl!" The little boy smiled and ran off.

Maddie leaned against her palm and stared at nowhere. She remained still, She knew that less than two weeks, she would see all her friends again. This fact made Maddie smiled. But the smile faded as fast as it was formed because she realized that she couldn't attend to their graduation, she wasn't wealthy enough to purchase new tickets. Maddie's eyes widened when another rare thing came to her mind. The prom. Maddie gulped as one sentence started to echo inside of her head.

"Tell you what, I'll dance with you in your prom if you dance with me at mine." The guilt started to gather around in her head. She could see Zack's face, full of happiness and hope. Zack saved her and her prom, Maddie was, - well still is, very thankful. Technically Maddie owed herself to Zack. The only hope was that Zack has a date, that he found a girl, hopefully with the same age. She crossed her fingers and silently prayed that he forgot about her promise and that he has a date to his prom. He deserves it, damn, he deserves a perfect girl. And she sure hoped that no one would remind him about it!

* * *

Maddie was brought back from her 'trans as the hotel's doors flew open and hit the walls, creating a loud voice. They were soon to be closed, by a dark haired woman. She was breathing heavily, and using her strength to hold the doors still. Bellboys were alerted to hold the doors as the woman, straightened up. "Keep it together, boys." She said simply, looking at them, with not so much respect. Suddenly she turned and Maddie faced her. It hit her like a ton of bricks, her eyes started to water and suddenly the depressive thoughts were gone.

"London?" Maddie yelled as she run to her best friend, who, fyi, was running to Maddie. "Maddie!" London exclaimed as they embraced themselves. "Okay now, this shirt will wrinkle easily." She said as she pulled off. Maddie couldn't help but laugh and London failed to keep a serious face.

"Okay lets do this quickly, I only have 10 minutes, otherwise my copter will leave without me."

London begin and soon continued "-It's little me, back from, eh, well I'm only temporarily back from the s/s Tipton but any who-" She did her famous hand moves.  
"London what are you doing here? I thought you would come back in week and a half." Maddie asked her best friend, she was still smiling, though.

"Actually I'm here because we need you. And I need you too. There's a problem. Zack has a girlfriend, Maya.-"

_Thank god_, Maddie thought, she will go to the prom with him!

"-and I don't like her. Well she thinks I like her but I don't. See, she thinks I'm stupid, like can you believe it? I'm the mostest smartical people on s/s Tipton! - Well except for Cody, _boy_ he is smart!"

Maddie's jaw was dropped as she listened London's speech.

"So, Zack has a girlfriend, you don't like her. So, tell me, where do you need me?" Maddie was now confused.

"Well duh, I need you to show up and I want you break them apart. I know you may think I'm horrible person but she shot my shoes to the sea from the torpedo tube! Do you know how many pairs I lost, and can you imagine how much they cost? - Of course you don't, your poor, you don't even know that kind of amount of money, but anyway." Maddie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well that is pretty mean, I guess. But I presume that Zack loves her and is happy with her. Why would I want to break them apart?" Maddie smiled and tried to convince her friend.

"Well yes, but she can be mean to! Can you believe this, when we were trapped in my shoe sub and we had a problem with oxygen because, well it was all Zack's fault. But anyway, as the air slowly disappeared, Zack finally confessed to Maya that he likes her more than as a friend and Maya said the same but once we were back on board, she took it back! AND I LOST MY SHOES!" London cried.

"Oh there, there, come here." Maddie pouted and opened her arms, London started crying against her. "That was kind of heartless of Maya, though" Maddie whispered.

"And we all miss you, especially me, well duh, I'm the most important so I get to miss you the most. And Mr Moseby misses you too, he once said that his left hand was gone when you left." London sniffled.

"Aaww, don't you mean right hand?"

"No, left hand, you aren't THAT important." London snorted.

Maddie pushed her playfully away and crossed her arms.

"Look even if I wanted to attend aboard on s/s Tipton, I don't have the money, as you may already now, I'm pretty poor."

"-with hideous... wait your hair isn't that hideous anymore!" London exclaimed.

"Thanks" Maddie showed her tongue

"Money won't be the problem, of course I'll pay for your suite and travel, duh? Think about it, you get to see us graduating, mostly me of course, and of course you get to see Moseby and Bailey and of course Cody, and most of all if I remember correctlily-"

"Uhm, correctly." Maddie pointed out

"Yeah yeah what ever, anyways, you owe Zack a dance." London smirked.

"Uh, I know but, uhm... I'm not sure about this. I have a job here, sure I am on vacation now but.."  
While Maddie was explaining things, London had walked behind the counter, grabbed the 'closed' sign and placed it on the counter. She also waved to the hotel manager who regonnized her immediately.

"Maddie the decision is very easy, think of it like this, Give or take a million. Meaning, that if you come with me, you will have chance to fulfil your promise, make everybody happy, attend to our graduation and other stuff. But If you don't, you give it all away and it will haunt you forever."

Maddie looked at London as she was the madam president.

"You actually have a point" Maddie gasped, she had to think this true.

"I know, I'm not stupid, I am a smartical heiress with a captial E." London said proudly.

Maddie just smiled, her bestfriend actually had a point.

"But I have to get my luggage-"  
"Oh please you are too poor to have luggage, I'll buy you new ones when we get on board, heck, I'll buy you the whole store if you want. And we are in a hurry, I set my helicopter to wait me about 10 minutes and we only have 4 left. So what's it gonna be? Are you going to Give or Take a million?"

London asked, Maddie could see the hope in her friend's eyes. Maddie knew exactly what she had to do. "London, I-" Maddie sighed deeply.

"I'll come with you." She smiled. This made London jump from pure joy and happiness. "I knew it! I knew it! This is going to be so much fun!" She smiled and hugged Maddie. While Maddie had to sit down for a minute, London called her pilot to move the helicopter on top of the Tipton. Soon they found themselves inside of the elevator. "This brings up so many memories" They both smiled.

* * *

Soon they reached the top floor and as soon as they got to the roof, the helicopter's engines start running and the next thing they know, their hair is a complete mess.

"I can't believe this is true" Maddie smiled as she leaned against the window when the helicopter took off.

"Me neither, this hairstyle cost me 250 dollars!"

"London your hair was straightened." Maddie smiled.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

At this point Maddie just laughed and shaked her head.

"Look there's one other thing. I kinda left without telling anyone so, uhm, I might be in a big trouble. So when we land on the deck, there might me a very angry Mr Moseby... And also, the flight will take, like 4 hours, so, it should be night when we land." London explained, using her fingers to calculate the hours.

"You said that I need to break Zack and Maya apart? Tell you what, what if we disguise me as an ordinary passenger so you and I can spy on them. Because I want to surprise Zack in the prom." Maddie thought.

"That's a very smartical idea!" London clapped her hands. "Yay Maddie!"

"Awe."

"So we must buy you some sort of a disguise and a wig, how about brunet?" London looked at Maddie with a questioning look.

"Sounds good, this is going to be exciting! I hope.." Maddie laughed.

There was a silence, Maddie was looking outside from the window, when she heard a sniffle. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, only to face London with watery eyes.

"London, what's wrong?" Maddie took her hand and squeezed it.

"Nothing...I just missed my bestfriend." London cried, this made Maddie's eyes moist.

"Well now I am here and the old duo is back!" Maddie smiled and hugged her bestfriend.

London laughed a bit and nodded, brushing her eyes with a tissue.

"Damn I forgot I had eye-shadow!" London groaned.

Maddie cracked which made London crack too.

"I missed you." London smiled.

"I missed you, too" Maddie agreed.

Maddie and London had a both one long day, they were both super tired and finally they fell asleep, shoulder against shoulder. They both had smile on their faces, the original Tipton duo is back in business!

* * *

**A/N: **Hello people! First of all, I'd like to say that no, I do NOT own Suite life, I have absolutely no connections, what so ever. _And let me tell you that is sad. _But anyway, this is my first story here and I'm quite excited, I hope you guys enjoyed it, there will be more chapters, I try to update daily! There will be atleast 10 chapters, or possibly more. I hope you will review and maybe even favorite! I appreciate it. Well see you on chapter 2! Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Up to their old tricks

_(Hello people! I see you have read my first chapter and I'm very happy! Here is the second chapter, it maybe not as funny as the first one but yeah, hope you like it. And I want you to read it and think it as if you were watching it on tv, like, picture it as a new or unaired episode! ... And I do not own suite life..sadly.)_

* * *

"Ms Tipton and ms Fitzpatrick, we are about to land. I need to to buckle up your seatbelts, thank you" The pilot informed. The announcement woke Maddie up. She buckled up as fast as she could. London was still asleep, Maddie shaked her little, which caused London to open her eyes.

"Where are we?" London asked, still half asleep.

"We are about to land:" Maddie smiled, she was beyond excited. She was literally shaking.

"Oh yeah, oh crap. I forgot Mr Moseby, he will kill me, and I will take you with me!" London said sternly. Maddie rolled her eyes and looked outside, she saw the s/s Tipton.

"It's so big, I never thought it would be that big! Or maybe I just didn't realised it on the last time I visited." Maddie chuckled.

"Nah, it's not that big, my shoes couldn't fit in. And it's surprisingly small, there aren't _that many _stores on board."

"London you do realize that the reason your shoes couldn't fit in was, that you had a small, shared cabin. - By the way, how's Bailey, she is your room-mate, am I correct?" Maddie asked.

"She's fine! Annoying and bad dressed as usual, just the way I like! Though she has way too many pictures of her pigs on her night stand..." London rolled her eyes.

"Oh well-"

"We are landing now" Pilot called. Maddie and London both looked outside as the helicopter flew over s/s Tipton, they saw the helicopter platform with the huge 'H' lightened up.

"Oh look that looks like Mr Moseby" Maddie laughed, and pointed outside. On the deck stood, very angry looking, Mr Moseby. Their facial expressions changed quickly as they realized they are about to be killed.

The landing didn't take long and soon enough, they stepped outside. Before they did, Maddie told London to go on first, from the right side. And Maddie would go quietly from the left side.

* * *

"London where on earth have you been? I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack, twice." Mr Moseby said with a high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry Moseby, but I was visiting a friend, guess what, she will be coming on board, tomorrow!" London exclaimed happily. At the same time Maddie sneaked quietly, yet fast enough , away from the platform. Maddie smiled as she heard Mr Moseby's classic high pitch voice.

She quickly ran to inside of the ship. She quickly tided a scarf on her head to cover her hair and she also put a pair of sunglasses on, which London gave her in the helicopter.

While Maddie was trying to find some sort of map, Mr Moseby was walking London to her cabin.

"So London, your secret friend is coming tomorrow and you need a suite for her. Well I can arrange that but do have the m-" Mr Moseby was caught of when London pushed a big pile of cash against his chest.

"This should be enough." London smiled. "Very well London, I can't wait to meet this 'friend' of yours. Yet I do hope she is not one of the snobby-dobby ones" Mr Moseby laughed but soon got quiet as London shoot him a death glare.

"Anyway.." Mr Moseby walked behind the reception counter and wrote few things on the computer. "Oh it just happens to be, that we have one suite left, and now it's booked" Mr Moseby smiled.

"By who? I was here first!" London panicked.

"I meant it was booked by YOU." Mr Moseby pointed out. He grabbed a key card and handed to her.

"Oh, well thanks Moseby, I'll see you in the morning, good night" London smiled.

"She was about to ran off, "Not so fast!" Moseby yelled. London quickly stopped and walked back to Moseby. "Just promise you won't do anything stupid, like ran off without telling me, in the future that is." Moseby said calmly. "I promise" London nodded.

"Good Night London" Moseby wished as London ran off to find Maddie.

Maddie somehow found the lobby area but was pushed back by London.

"London-" She yelled but soon her mouth was covered by London's hand.

"Shh, Moseby is there. I told him that on of my friends will come tomorrow, I meant you by the way. And he booked to her, I mean you a suite. Here is the key card." London gave Maddie the card. "Thank you London, I can't wait to see Moseby again." Maddie smiled widely.

"You can see him in the morning! Now I have to go to my cabin, try to find your cabin! It's a big ship, you'll get lost easily! I'll see you in the morning before the stupid school starts. I'll come to get you and we will begin our plan" London winked.

"Alrighty! Night London!"

"Night Maddie" And with that, London ran back to her room. Maddie somehow found her suite, after getting lost two times. It really is a big ship. As Maddie opened the door, she almost fainted. She hasn't seen a room like that ever. It was so fancy, "I bet this cost a fortune." Maddie gasped as she walked around her suite. The bathroom was huge, the kitchen area looked very nice, living room part was almost like from the Royal Palace. And the Queen size bed. Maddie started to feel light headed. This suite was at least three times bigger than her apartment in Boston. She fell to her bed and moved a little, _boy this bed is comfortable, _Maddie thought. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and soon she drifted asleep.

* * *

Maddie was awoken by very loud bangs. Someone, meaning London was pounding the door. The sound was pretty odd though. "Don't tell me she's banging my door with a shoe.."  
Maddie opened the door revealing a well dressed London.

"Hideous hair Maddie you're back!" London hugged Maddie. "Way too early" Maddie laughed.

"Any who, since you don't have anything to wear, well anything acceptable, I brought you one of my old clothes, here" She said as she gave Maddie a big bag of clothes.

"Thank you London!" Maddie smiled and searched something to wear.

"Oh these are nice!" She smiled as she grabbed a white tee and a black skirt from the back.

"These don't seem old, though."  
"Oh they are!"

"When did you get these."  
"Last weeks Thursday." London said, looking at the clothes irritated.

Maddie's jaw dropped and she fought so hard not to say anything mean.

"Well thank you anyway, - oh I see you got me a wig!"

"Yeah, it's one of my old ones, when I wanted to go shopping without anyone noticing it was me." London explained as Maddie tried the light brunet wig on. It fit her perfectly, It had loose curls and the hair looked so real.

"This is perfect." Maddie smiled,

"Of course it is, it cost 2000 thousand dollars" London said like it was not a big deal.

"Wow, it's-"

"Way more expensive than your house, clothes and things together, I know" London laughed.

"But I have to go now, the stupid lesson will start soon. But hey, I'll text you when the lesson ends, and by the way, Zack works at the juice bar on the pool deck." London winked.

Maddie couldn't even her start a sentence when London ran off.

_Oh well. _She thought, after looking at her reflection for a while, she turned the bag, upside down, all the clothes fell on her bed. There were shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses, jackets, almost everything. And of course at least 5 pair of sunglasses. Maddie placed all the clothes to her, well the suite's closet. She wanted to walk around the ship, explore things, and Maybe try to figure out who is Zack. The last time Maddie saw Zack, he was about her height, more manly of course but she couldn't imagine him now. "Well at least I don't get bored when I have friend to stalk." She laughed at herself. After a a final look on the mirror and making sure she wasn't recognizable, she put sunglasses on and walked out from her suite.

While Maddie was exploring the ship, London and the others were in the class. London wasn't paying any attention, she was fixing her hair, Woody was eating something what looked like chicken, Cody was being active as always and so was Bailey, Zack on the other hand was bored, very bored. Only thing that kept him occupied was Maya, The brunet who was sitting right in front of him. He was staring at her back and smelled her perfume. London noticed that and wanted to do something. She knew she couldn't. Zack was her friend. To keep her occupied, she started to fix her nails. The fact about Maddie being on board made her almost crazy, she just wanted to yell the truth to everybody but she didn't. She knew Maddie's plan and wanted to respect that. After all, they are partners in crime. "London would you tell me what is the capital of England?" Ms Tutweiler asked. Hoping that London would know the answer, because, she was the answer, made Tutweiler ask the question. "Uh, duh, it's me. London. Yay me!" London clapped her hands happily.

Ms Tutweiler smiled, "That's right London! London is the capital of England." London smiled widely, "well done London" Zack smiled. "Yeah, it needs a real brainiack to say it's first name out loud" Maya laughed, sarcasm filled her voice. London didn't understand Maya's sarcasm. "No it doesn't, it's very simple. Even you can do it!" London cheered happily. Maya rolled her eyes while the rest of the class just groaned. "London.."

"Okay class, the day is over, FINALLY" Ms Tutweiler announced. Before she could say another word, the whole class room was empty. London texted Maddie to meet her at the juice bar. She was anxious to tell every single detail to Maddie.

* * *

Maddie was wandering around the shopping areas when she got a text from London. After she read it, she made her way to the pool deck. When she arrived to the juice bar, London was already there, chatting with a dark haired, tall, young man. He was apparently working on the juice bar. Maddie approached them, London noticed, excused herself and ran to Maddie, and dragged her behind the corner. "London what are you doing?" Maddie whisper yelled.

"See that guy?" London asked. Maddie took a fast look on the guy and grinned. "the one I was talking to few seconds ago"

"Yeah, he's cute, can I have a sip?" Maddie asked when she saw a smoothie on London's hand.

"Sure." London gave it to Maddie who took a big zip.

"You regonnize him?" She asked, with a smirk on her face.

Maddie thought a moment, looked at the guy again quickly and shaked her head, because her mouth was full of smoothie.

"That's Zack." London smiled, and Maddie burst the smoothie out. She started coughing but quickly recovered. London was laughing.

"That guy, he.. was Zack? No way" Maddie coughed, she didn't even think that guy might be Zack

"Yep, he is much more mature now, isn't he?" London looked at Maddie and winked.

"Uh, yeah!" Maddie smiled. She couldn't believe that the guy behind the counter was Zack. She took another look, with London right next to here this time and then it hit her, the guy really is Zack. Same looks, only more mature. Maddie's jaw dropped a little, "he's kinda hot" Maddie whispered to London. London didn't say anything, she just smiled. "And that must be Maya then" Maddie added and smiled little. London walked next to Maddie and saw what Maddie saw, Zack kissing with a brunet girl. "Yup, that's her. I can see it still clearly, when she shot my shoes off. I am going to shot her out, from a cannon! Where is the cannon?!" London yelled and looked around her, looking very impatient. Maddie rolled her eyes, for the 100th time today. "London there aren't cannons on this boat, this isn't a warship, or an ancient ship. This is a passenger cruiser and I think that cannons do not belong aboard."

"Well let's go and buy one! I'll get Moseby on to it!" She quickly grabbed her phone and opened and dialed Moseby's number. "Moseby, I need a cannon, bring it to the pool deck. Tootels!" She quickly ended the phone call and placed it back to her purse.

"You do understand that you just can't shot people. Especially from a cannon, to the sea."

"Fine. I guess you are right. I can still have my revenge, right?" London asked and turned to Maddie.

"Well I guess, revenge is wrong but I guess you can have little one, because, you lost a huge amount of money. But I think Maya is very sorry about what she did." Maddie tried to calm London. She succeeded. London nodded and they both sneaked to watch Zack and Maya's makeout session. They tilted their heads as Maddie spoke, "Look at him, see the way he smiles while he's with her, he looks so happy." Maddie smiled, though something inside of her didn't feel right, but she decided to shake the feeling off.

"Nah, who cares! Lets go and order smoothies, my treat!" London exclaimed as she took Maddie's hand and led her to the counter. "Hi Zack, Hi Maya!" London greeted them. Maddie sat right next to London, Zack's attention changed from Maya to Maddie. "Hi London and who's your friend?" Zack asked. Maddie was surprised by his voice. It's much more deeper now than it was two years ago. "I'm Savannah" Maddie lied and shook Zack's hand. He had a very strong grip which made Maddie yelp. "Oh sorry" Zack apologised. "Oh no worries, nice grip!"

"Uh, thanks" Zack scratched the back of his head. " Maddie smiled widely to him. His little 12-year-old Zackie has become a 18-year-old big and strong man, not to mention handsome.

"Ahem! London's here, attention here!" London said, getting bored.

"Oh sorry your highness!" Maya said sarcastically and curtseyed.

"No worries! Now, give me and Savannah two strawberry banana smoothies." London ordered.

"Maddie." Zack whispered under his breath, only Maddie heard that, she froze but quickly recovered since he wasn't talking to her, directly.

"What did you say?" Maddie asked. _Crap, crap, crap, please forget me, please forget me, do not try to remember me now. _Maddie pleaded inside her head.

"Oh nothing, Savannah. Just that, well that's one of my friend's favourite smoothie" Zack smiled little. Maddie's heart melted, he remembered when she told him that when he was 12.  
"Zack, honey. Just do the smoothies." Maya commanded. "yes honey" Zack smiled. Zack's smile made Maddie smile too.

"See what I mean?" London leaned to Maddie. She didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"your smoothies ladies, hope you'll enjoy." Zack gave us the smoothies and smiled.

"Thanks Zack" London and Maddie said at the same time, they quickly drank the smoothies.

"It was really good!" Maddie smiled to Zack who smiled back at her.

"Glad you enjoyed"

"Well we need to go now, bye Zack!" London said as she dragged Maddie with her.

Maddie glanced quickly back and saw Zack and Maya kissing, again. She was happy for him. She really was. He didn't regonize me, good. _I can't wait to surprise him! _She thought. "C'mon Maddie, we have a lot to do, the day is still young!" London exclaimed as they both walked away from the pool area.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meant to be

_a/n: Hello people! Thank you for the reviews and favourites! I hope that you could read chapter 2, because, I think I did something that made it disappear or something, idk. But anyway, here is chapter 3, and no I don't own suite life._

* * *

"London" A voice echoed through the ship's corridor, Maddie, disguised as Savannah and London froze immediately when they heard Mr Moseby's voice. They quickly turned around, only to face excited looking Mr Moseby. "Hi Moseby, what's up!" London said casually, eyeing Maddie from time to time. "So, this must be the secret friend! May I ask who are you?" Moseby asked excitedly. London and Maddie looked at each others, nodded and grabbed Mr Moseby's hand and dragged him to an empty room. "London, what is the meaning of this!" Moseby asked as he fixed his suit, he was too concentrated to notice when Maddie pulled the brunet wig of, letting her blonde curls bounce a little when she released them. "So are you going to- Madeline! What are you doing here? I mean welcome aboard!" Moseby chimed while his eyes widened and soon he ran to hug Maddie. Maddie hugged him back and smiled widely. "Hi Moseby, it's been too long."

"Indeed it has, wait. Does Zack and Cody know that you are here?" Moseby asked confused.

"No they don't, and that's the best part. London and I have a little plan. I don't remember if I told you or not, but when I had my prom, well it didn't go as planned but then Zack handled the whole situation, and I made him a promise that if he danced with me in my prom, I would dance with him in his prom. Actually you do remember, because we saw you dancing with nuns! But anyway, I am going to surprise him!" Maddie chimed while London was trying to remember the whole night.

"Oh! Oh! Moseby, you danced, I mean you actually danced with the nuns!" London said happily as she finally remembered.

"Yes, I believe I did." Moseby laughed. "I'll keep my mouth shut, do not worry Madeline! Oh, I am so happy that you are back with us! I can not believe this. You do know that Zack has a girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, Maya. We met her. She seems, well I don't know actually" Maddie laughed.

"I don't like her, and Moseby where is my cannon?!" London tapped her foot on the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"London-"

"Don't bother Moseby, I already tried it." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Very well, oh Maddie does that wig include to your plan?" Moseby asked as he stared at the wig.

"Oh yeah, and Moseby, my plan name is Savannah, so yeah, if you don't mind calling me that. But after prom I'm just Maddie." She explained.

"Oh course Made- I mean Savannah! I do hope that you will enjoy this little cruise and if you need anything, I will be in the reception area, or as I like to call it, the _lobby._"

Maddie and London tilted their heads while looking at Moseby.

"What?" Moseby asked.

"Nothing Moseby, and remember, do not tell anyone about this." London said sternly.

"Your secret is safe with me, girls!" Moseby said while he walked off cool. As he closed the door Maddie and London could hear Moseby's happy singing, _Maddie's back, Maddie's back, my friend Maddie's back, la la la_. They both laughed and after Maddie placed her wig on, they exited to the hallway.

London's phone started to rang.  
"Talk to me" London received the incoming call,

"Oh okay Bailey, oh, I see you there, okay, now, bye."

"You need to go?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Bailey and the others are waiting for me. But hey, here's little money so you can buy something that might actually look good on you. Now tootles!" London chimed happily and ran off. Maddie groaned, she wanted to go to the pool area, she wanted to see Zack again. And she could also see the others as well. But first, she had to go and buy a bikini.

After almost thirty minutes of trying different bikinis, she finally found the perfect ones, they were red, bright red and they made her curves look perfect. Well according to Maddie they made her look fine but every other people thinks she looks perfect in them. After she purchased them, she ran to her cabin to change.

* * *

London walked to the pool are where she saw Bailey, Cody, Woody, Addison, Maya and Zack, all sitting and chatting in one of the tables.

"Hi London!" Bailey stood up and greeted her friend.

"Hi Bailey" London chimed and quickly sat on her seat.

"Hey I was- Oh never mind." Bailey rolled her eyes as she sat on Cody's lap, A huge, goofy grin appeared on Cody's face. "Aaw" They all cooed.

"Well, as you all know, the prom is coming." Maya started.

"And we have a plan!" Addison added.

"Yeah, we should-" Bailey was interrupted by Zack, "pull a prank on Mr Moseby!"

"yeah!" "that should be fun" "sure" They all agreed.

While they were chatting on what prank they should do to Mr Moseby, Maddie made her way to the pool area, she had tied her hair into a bun and she had her sunglasses on, she was wearing a thin kimono over her bikinis. She was craving another smoothie so she walked to the juice bar, only to find it empty. She looked around and saw her friends chatting in one of the tables. London noticed her and she quickly waved to her. Everyone's attention draw to Maddie.

"Uh, is this closed?" Maddie asked, trying to avoid the uncomfortable stares.

"No, it's open. What can I get to you?" Maya stood up from Zack's lap and walked behind the counter.

"Uh, some cool and refreshing drink would be perfect! Sorry I'm not familiar with the menu." Maddie laughed. Maya smiled to her, "ha-ha that's alright" she laughed, "how about a cold pineapple blast? I personally like it the best" Maya offered.

"That sounds good!" Maddie smiled and handed the cash to Maya. Maddie could feel eyes burning on her back. While Maya was making her smoothie, Maddie turned around only to see Zack staring at her. Maddie smiled and waved him. He returned the favour. "Here's your smoothie, have a nice day!" Maya smiled. "Thanks, you too!" and with that, Maddie walked to one of the sunbeds, pretty closed to the gang.

As Maddie sat down and lied on the bed, she could hear perfectly the conversation.

"So, what if we could trick Moseby to sit on the chair and there would be hundreds of balloons tied up to the chair and then after we release the chair, it will take Mr Moseby to the sky!" Zack laughed. _It's good to know some things never change, _Maddie thought.

"I don't know, what if he gets pissed and cancels the prom." bailey asked concerned. This got Maddie's attention. She slowly turned her head to face London who turned to face Maddie. Maddie slowly shaked her head and mouthed 'no' to her friend.

"I don't think it's worth the risk, I mean prom is pretty important." London said, sounding little unsure about the plan.

"It's only a prom, it's no big deal." Zack laughed.

"Well maybe for you it's not a big deal but to some of us it might be pretty damn important!" London raised her voice a little. This caught everybody's attention.

"Yeah, I'm waiting to dace with you, Zack." Maya smiled and gave Zack a quick peck on his lips.

"No, no, that's not what I meant-" London started.

"But the prank sounds so fun!" Woody pouted. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"How about a vote?" Zack asked. Everyone agreed.

"The ones who want to see Moseby flying in the sky, raise your arms." Zack announced. The boys raised their arms and so did the other passengers, too. London, Bailey, Maya and Addison were the only ones who didn't raise their hands.

"Sorry girls, looks like someone will be flying in the skies tomorrow" Zack smirked.

"oh Who?!" London asked. Maddie slapped her forehead.

* * *

_I need to warn Moseby, the prom can not be cancelled. _Maddie ran as fast as she could to the reception.

"No running in the lobby – oh Mad- uh Savannah! What are you doing here?" Moseby asked, looking at Maddie.

"The-the boys are..are..pulling a prank-on you, do not..sit on a chair with balloons on it, clear?" Maddie tried to catch her breathing. At the same second London ran to the lobby, and collided with Maddie, they both fell to the floor.

"Moseby!" London yelled.

"See, this is exactly why I do not want people running in my lobby." Moseby nagged as she helped London and Maddie up.

"Zack and Cody are going to-" London started.

"I know, Savannah already told me." Moseby pointed at Maddie. London turned to face Maddie who nodded.

"Okay, so I got their schedule, what ever it takes, do not show up on the pool deck at eight o'clock tonight, clear?" London said.

"I'll make sure I won't!" Moseby smirked.

"And you didn't hear this from us, got it?" Maddie and London said at the same time.

"Of course I did not. By girls, and no running in the-"

"WE KNOW!"

"Very well" Moseby rolled his eyes as the duo walked away.

"Maya didn't seem that bad." Maddie spoke.

"Oh she is! Just wait for it!"

"I guess I have to give her some time" Maddie chuckled.

"The prom is in two days, and I don't have a dress to wear!" She said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll buy you a new dress tomorrow, but now. You owe me a story" London smirked as they walked back to Maddie's suite.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened after you and Zack 'ran' off from your and prince Jeffy's wedding?" London asked and tried not to laugh to the memories. Maddie started to laugh loudly. "I thought Zack told you guys the story" Maddie looked confused.

"No, he didn't. He never mention it, after you left he wasn't the same. He stayed in his room for days, he didn't speak to anyone, even Cody was clueless. It took two weeks, after that he came out from his cabin, he looked terrible but he acted like nothing ever happened. We all knew it was all an act but nobody said anything because we didn't want to remind him about your visit even though we knew that it was all Zack could think about. He hasn't mentioned you after that, but we know that he still thinks about you, he just wants to keep it as a secret. Maya doesn't know anything about you, and I doubt that Zack has told her about you and him. He loves Maya but he isn't in love with her. Even I know it. And do you know what else I know?"

"What" Maddie asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"That you and Zack are meant to be."

* * *

_(a/n: hope you enjoyed! and I do have to apologize my english, it's my second language so I'm not that good at it.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Untold stories

_a/n: hello people, I see you have read previous chapters but where are my reviews? As you guys know, I'd like to hear what you think about the story! Anyway, I've decided to update every other day, meaning that I have two days to write, meaning that the chapters will probably be longer and better. Because, you know, when you are in a rush, there will be some mistakes or the quality sucks so... And I also try to make it funny but it's surprisingly hard! Like London for example, she's supposed to be quite light headed but still at the same time pretty smart. I try my best to make her funny so, don't be that judgy. Heh → anyway, here's chapter 4!_

* * *

"London, no. I mean.. No. I guess at some level maybe but. Zack is with Maya now and he seems happy so I don't want to mess his love life, again." Maddie struggled with her words. She tried her best to convince London but it was hard for her since, deep down, she had a little, tiny flame burning for Zack. She had tried to put it down many times but she always failed, it was clear from the beginning that Zack would always have a special place in her heart but she never, ever thought that she would have feelings for him. Her main excuse was the age difference, but now Zack is 18 and Maddie is 21, it doesn't matter. It mattered when he was 12 and she was 15 but now, now it's all different.

"Just because he is with someone else, doesn't mean that he isn't still in love with you. Face it Maddie, you were his first love, and the first love never dies." London explained, looking proud that she made herself clear.

Maddie smiled at her friend. "It's good to now that you are more smarter now."

"Smartical" London pointed out. "Yeah..."

"I started watching that box what lies in our room, the one with tiny little people in it, and they move! " London described, using her arms to make herself more clear. "It's called, uhm..what was it"

"Do you mean TV?"

"Yes! Did you know that there are people talking about the news and there are these fabulous fashion shows! And I started watching this dating program with ladies with hideous hair and men with way too little amount of money and like, even though they look terrible, they gave pretty good advices. It's The one with the funny stick that changes the people inside of it!"

"A remote." Maddie pointed out.

London nodded excitedly. She took Maddie's hand and led her to her cabin. Maddie was making sure no one would see her, even though she had her wig on, but still. You can't be to careful.

"Bailey!" London yelled to her cabin before they went in. No answer, Bailey was out. The coast was clear. Maddie sat down on London's bed and lied down.

"I presume you want me to tell you about the night when I left the s/s Tipton, two years ago." she sighed.

"Yes, now tell me everything!" London said excitedly, she sat right next to Maddie and crossed her legs.

"Well, after Zack and I ran, well bounced of to the sunset from the castle, everything seemed fine. I mean, I technically owed my life to Zack, since he saved me from that little brat."

**Flashback.**

_Maddie and Zack were walking on the deck. Zack tried constantly hold Maddie's hand but she shaked him off every time. He continued trying and finally Maddie got tired of pulling her hand back, she just let him hold her hand. _

"_So, are you going to visit us soon, again? Like maybe next week?" Zack turned to Maddie, hope sparkling in his blue eyes. Maddie laughed, "I would if I could but I have a job and collage back in Boston. Believe me, I would love to stay but I can't" she explained, she tried to smile for Zack but failed. She didn't want to leave him or the others, not again. _

"_I guess you are right." Zack sighed, he looked down at his feet. _

"_Don't be sad. We'll write and call each others, right? Who knows, maybe you'll find a girl?" Maddie winked.  
"But I don't want any other girls, I want you, Sweet thang." Zack faced Maddie again. _

"_Zack... Please don't make me say it again. You're-" Maddie was interrupted by Zack's hand, covering her mouth. "Then don't say it:" Zack's eyes started to water up. The last time when he cried, he was a little kid. _

"_Please don't cry." Maddie pleaded, she couldn't stand Zack crying.  
Zack sniffled, "I am not crying. Men don't cry." He tried to act tough. _

"_Yes they do, and don't put up that act with me, you know I can see right through you." Maddie smirked, feeling proud to have that talent. _

"_I guess, darn, I forgot you had that 'talent'". Zack laughed. _

"_It's almost time for me to go, we will be arriving back to Boston soon." Maddie looked sad, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. _

"_I don't want you to go" Zack said with a sad faced and pulled Maddie to his arms, into a tight, long lasting hug. Maddie couldn't hold her tears anymore and started crying against Zack's shoulder. _

"_But I have to." She sniffled. _

_'We have arrived to Boston.' Echoed a voice around the ship. _

"_Hey I just remembered something!" Zack pulled from the hug, smiling at Maddie. _

"_What? Wanna tell me?" Maddie smiled, wiping off her tears. _

"_You made me a promise! Remember?" He said happily, looking at Maddie excitedly. _

"_You promised me to dance at my prom! So you have to come back, again." He continued before Maddie could answer. _

"_Uh. Yeah. Zack, I, I remember. But I can't be hundred percent sure that I will be there, that night. I mean, I have school, job, and I have no idea what my schedule will be, and, even if I saved money, get another job, I still wouldn't be able to pay for my ticket." Maddie looked down._

"_Well London can buy you a ticket, just like she did before!" Zack smiled. _

"_I can't ask for her to buy my ticket, it cost a fortune, well not for her but I have my pride." Maddie half smiled. Zack's facial expression changed._

"_I see. You don't want to dance with me. I'm just a stupid kid for you aren't I? Like, how could I actually thought that you would be able to keep that promise? How stupid was I..-" _

"_Zack don't do this.." Maddie pleaded, crying. _

"_I think you are supposed to leave now." Zack turned his back for Maddie. _

"_Zack... Please.." Maddie's voice was faint. She couldn't breathe properly. She fought back her tears, failing miserably. _

"_Just leave. Don't bother to come back, not that you would have in the first place. I see that promise meant nothing for you." He said, not facing Maddie, he was trying to fought back urge to cry like a baby. _

"_You have no idea what that promise means to me!" Maddie raised her voice. _

"_If it would mean something for you, you would be there, you would come through a solid wall if you had to. I know I would, I actually did that, well not literally. I saved your prom and your most important night of your life and what did I get for that. A promise that kept me believing that someday, that magical night would happen again, to me. Only on this time I would be the one to hold you in my arms and that you'd be the one leaning your head against my chest! You gave me your word, a promise that meant a world for me. But apparently that promise meant nothing for you." Zack yelled to Maddie's face. He couldn't believe that he was actually yelling, to her beautiful, innocent, sad, face full of tears. Maddie wanted to yell something back but nothing came out from her mouth. She was speechless. With tears running down on her cheeks she slowly turned around and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Zack." And with that, she walked away, after she turned behind the corner, her knees failed her and she fell to the floor, sobbing and trying to catch her breath. Zack was beyond angry, not to Maddie but to himself. He shouldn't have said what he just yelled to Maddie. Finally his walls broke down and he started crying, he didn't want anybody to see him at this state so he ran as fast as he could to his cabin, he locked the door and threw himself to his bed. On the other side of the ship, Maddie was walking down the stairs that lead to the terminal area. Her heart was broken and she couldn't blame anyone but her self. 'Zack, I promise I'll make this up to you, one way or another'. And with that, she took a final look at s/s Tipton and made her way back to her apartment._

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

Maddie and London were both crying on London's bed. Maddie finally got to open to her bestfriend. "I felt so bad, I actually still feel bad for him. Even though I know, I will be there for him." Maddie sobbed.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when this happened." London said between her sobs.

"It's not your fault, I didn't want to tell because I knew you had your own, important things to deal with, I didn't want to bother you." Maddie smiled a little, her cheeks wet from tears.

"But nothing was that important, I mean, you should have told me, I would have been there for you!"

"You are here now, aren't you?" Maddie asked, a bit unsure about things.

"_Damn right, I am!" _London yelled, it was a cheery yell.

"So now you know the whole story, I haven't talked to Zack since that night. I hope that he doesn't kick me out from the prom. He has every right to mad at me. Kinda." Maddie laughed a little.

"He won't. I'll make sure that if he kicks you out, I'll shot him from the cannon, right after Maya! - And besides, he will be happy to see you. And the best part is, he's the one who must apologize!" London clapped her hands excitedly.

"I have to apologize too. I mean, It's my fault that Zack acted the way he acted back then."

"Oh well! But hey, we need to cheer up! Well mostly you because you look terri-" London stopped when she looked at her bestfriend. Maddie was heartbroken, not because of London, because of herself.

"-uh, well you have looked better" London smiles a little.

"Gee, Thanks Lon." Maddie rolled her eyes, fixing her eye makeup.

"Your welcome. I need to fix my eye make-up, I look almost as horrible as you!" London panicked and ran to the mirror. After London made a new makeup, she sat next to Maddie.

"I have a problem" Maddie sighed.

"You don't like my eye make-up?" London asked, looking at Maddie with wide eyes.

"No, I have a feeling that Zack's going to be mad, I mean really mad."

"Because of my eye make-up?" London panicked.

"Because of stop saying eye make-up" Maddie leaned her head against her palm.

"No he won't. He will be glad, besides, you told me that he's waiting for the dance. Maybe he won't admit it to us, but he's waiting and I can assure that he still has that little sparkle inside of his heart, waiting to flame up, for you." London took Maddie's hand and squeezed it.

"It's so nice to have a bestfriend who can be so stupid, yet so smart." Maddie laughed as she stood up and fixed her, well London's old shirt.

"I can't wait to take this off" She smiled.

"Take what off?" They heard a familiar voice, Maddie froze as London quickly stood up and ran to the person. "Bailey! What are you doing here?" London asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Uh, this is my room, too." Bailey explained.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Ha-ha." London laughed.

"Hi Savannah" Bailey smiled to Maddie. "Hi." was all Maddie could say.

"So what is that you can't wait to take off?" Bailey smiled to her.

"This shirt, it's so ticklish." Maddie faked a groan as she scratched the shirt.

"Oh, those can be tricky ones!" Bailey started. "At the farm, we used to have these horrible plaid shirts that were super ticklish, you got used to it but the first two days were horrible-"

"Bailey that's nice, but does that include me?" London crossed her arms.

"No." Maddie and Bailey said at the same time. They both laughed a bit as London looked confused.

"You already know the story?" She asked Maddie.

"Just a lucky guess" Maddie laughed.

"But I need to go now, I'll see you guys around. Bye" Maddie said quickly as she excused herself and walked away. London quickly ran after her and closed the door.

"I'll see you soon?" She asked.

"Yup, how about you come to the pool with me in a hour?" Maddie asked.

"Sounds good, I'll come and get you, see you then, tootles!" London chimed happily as she returned back to her suite.

* * *

Maddie walked through the corridors, she still got lost pretty easily. She was too busy to watch at the ground to notice someone in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Maddie said as she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, it's okay...Savannah?" Said a deep voice. Maddie could regonnize that sound anywhere. She slowly rose her head, only to face his chest. She gulped a little as she backed a step.

"Hi Zack" Maddie smiled to him, it felt weird for Maddie to look up to Zack, she got used to look down at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing his palm on Maddie's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Maddie smiled.

"I'm fine, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, about to go back to my cabin. I'm just a bit lost." Maddie laughed awkwardly. She wanted so bad to pull the wig off and expose herself to Zack.

"Oh okay, hey I was thinking that-" Zack was interrupted by a female voice echoing through the corridors. "Zack, honey, where are- oh there you are! Oh, hi Savannah, how are you?" Maya asked happily as she walked to Zack and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hi Maya, was it?" Maddie asked. "Sorry, I'm really bad with names." She pouted.

"Yeah, it's Maya. What were you guys talking about?" She asked. She sounded so innocent.

"Actually I was-" Zack was again interrupted but by Maddie this time.

"Oh I accidentally bumped into him, literally, I was too busy thinking that I couldn't see straight and _bump. _Zack was there like the great wall of china." Maddie laughed.

"Oh ,okay" Maya laughed little along Maddie. "So did you miss me?" Maya asked Zack as she poked his nose. _I used to do that, _Maddie thought.

"Yupp" Zack said, popping the 'P'. Then they kissed.

"You guys are so cute together" Maddie faked a smile.

"Thanks" They said at the same time.

"But I have to go now, it was great seeing you guys again, I'll see or bump you around I guess. Bye" Maddie said awkwardly as she walked away.

* * *

a/n: _phew! the flashback-part was surprisingly hard to write. I hope you enjoyed and as you know, I really would appreciate your opinions so please, review! xx_


End file.
